


This is just unBEARable

by Gay_hitman, My_little_sleeper



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Camp Campbell (Camp Camp), Character Death, Death, Death Threats, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Murder, Other, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Threats of Violence, cultists bois, not much fluff, threat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_hitman/pseuds/Gay_hitman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_little_sleeper/pseuds/My_little_sleeper
Summary: Uhh so after the (bear incident) the campers don’t take max seriously now that the secret that max has a teddy bear is out.Max ‘runs away’ and ends up running into Daniel being told everyone was going to die.Of course as a 10 year old max goes to tell everyone that their favorite koolaid drinking cultist is back to kill them. Unfortunately no one believes him due to the fact he has a bear.Also go check out my_little_sleeper who wrote this with me,They’re an amazing excuse of a human and I love them too much for this world that I could power mother Russia and probably moreLove u heccer🖕





	This is just unBEARable

Max huffs, stomping away from the small group of laughing campers, gripping Mr.Honey Nuts, tighter as he fumes in anger. “Dammit Gwen- thought you had a useless degree in what not to do to other people” Max mutters, slipping through him and Neil’s tent entrance, immediately flopping on his cheap uncomfortable bed. “God dammit I hate this hell hole”. Max mutters flipping over, feeling the sticky summer air that clogged their tent as small tears pricked from his eyes. “Fuck-“ Max hisses out, slapping a hand over his face as he feels a familiar pressure burning against his eyes as he wills himself not to cry. “Even Neil and Nikki laughed! God- they’re just like the others” Max mumbles, flipping over on his sides, curling around Mr.Honey Nuts. 

Max sits in silence shushing that his body would die from humiliation before hearing a few footsteps outside of the tent. “Uh- max? You.. Alright in there?” “I’m fine- fuck off” Max says in his usual ‘I hate you’ voice, knocking his bear off his bed before anyone could possibly walk in.

“Well I’m coming in anyways..” The lanky tall boy by the name of Preston, says pushing his way through the opening of the tent.

“Max I uh- it’s okay if you have a bear..” he says _attempting_ to make the boy feel better.

Max bites back a laugh, shaking his head as he speaks “nah- that was Gwen trying to fuck with me, I’ve been making her do shit all day, of course she’s gonna try to get revenge” Max lies through his teeth, making himself sound annoyed.

“Oh thank god-“ Preston says in relief putting a hand on his chest. “God I thought I was going to have to do the whole oh let me comfort you and everything” He laughs out giving an uneasy smile. “Ew-No that’s disgusting” Max says, rolling his eyes as he flips back on his bed, studying the top of his tent that has been his for practically his whole life. “Yeah-...but let's be honest who actually has a little teddy bear named ‘Mr.Honey Nuts’” Preston laughs out making maxes heart sink.

“Y-yeah...that’s..fucking dumb-“ Max huffs out, fighting the urge to defend his mother’s gift to him. “Anyways I um..im gonna go- David’s probably scolding everyone for laughing so I guess that’s something to smile at..“

“No- I forgot you missed it, he took Gwen off for some job interviews or whatever”  
“Oh-so she’s no here anymore? Aw man…she was actually ‘good’ at her job and left us alone”

“Eh- That means that David is gonna be stretched pretty thin- great opportunity for some pranks”.

“Yeah- well um, good luck I guess.. try not to suffocate in that hoodie with this weather-“ the awkward boy says slowly making his way out of the tent as max stares up into nowhere. “Whatever, go do whatever gay shit you do, bye” Max shouts bluntly, sounding extremely rude. Preston frowns, making his way out of the messy tent that was mostly ruined by Nikki’s visits.

 

“Max! How’s your buddy Mr.Honey Nuts doing!” A voice exclaims behind Max before slamming a trey of disgusting food onto the long wooden table that seemed to be falling apart. “Who?” Max asks instantly, looking up in fake confusion. “Your bear? You know, the one Gwen threw at you while saying ‘eat shit satan’?” Another voice asks plopping right next to max.

“That’s the fuckers name? Nah that’s the first time I met it” Max says casually.  
“You sure? You seemed a little devastated when she threw it at you” Nikki says taking a huge bite of the food that was hanging off of her fork.  
“I did? Oh that’s strange all I remember was feeling pissed off and laugher for Gwen’s stupid joke” Max says, accidentally hissing the words out in a slip of anger.   
“Ha! So you were pissed off!” The minty haired girl exclaims jumping up in her seat.

“No shit”

“Hey homo! Where’s your bear?” “Hey Nerf where's your father!?” Max shoots back, quickly gaining the attention of the other occupants in the mess hall.  
“Max! That’s not very nice to say! How about you give Nerf an apology” an annoying recognizable voice calls from across the room.  
“Oh my god David, now you preach this bull shit? I’m not saying shit to him” Max exclaims, balling his small hands into fists, feeling his nails dig into his skin.  
“Max! Language! And you will apologize to Nerf”  
“Over my dead body”

“It’s okay max, I know you have daddy problems too” The lager boy teases with a smile. “Nah I still have a dad, mine didn’t go run off when he went to buy cigarettes” Max says, preparing to defend himself, just in case.

“Well atleast I don’t sleep with a teddy bear!” He chuckles, making David frown at the two.  
“At least I’m not fucking abused!” Max shouts ~~lying~~ , Max glares at Nerf, ignoring how deadly silent the room got as the two campers who’ve been at the camp the longest stare each other down, daring the other too back out and be proclaimed a wimp.  
“Who do you thinks going to back out first?” Nikki whispers to Neil with a little hand cupped over his ear.

“Attention slut” Nerf says making Max smirk “fatass”  
“anorexic” 

“failure”

“parasite!”

“School shooter!” The two shout at each other, each listing off an insult as they both progressively get madder trying to see who will snap first. 

“Be careful Max our food may have too many calories in it- don’t want you to shove your fingers down your throat” “at least people can see my throat” Max says, deadly calm, trying to ignore and hide the effects of the comments about his eating habits. The key word-trying, despite Max’s best efforts his eyes are a little too shiny, his arms are wrapped around him in a attempt too look larger, Max is visibly trembling from his emotions. 

“What’s wrong max? Did you eat too much?” The larger boy asks leaning in with a smirk. “No I just heard your mom got another 5 years in jail and was starting to feel bad for you” Max hisses back, knowing just how sore of a subject Nerf’s mother is.   
“At Least my mother doesn't wish that I died the moment I took in my first breath”  
Max stiffens, freezing up for a second at the words before letting out a small huff. “At least my mom is free to do whatever she wants!” Max ends his sentence with a kick too Nerf’s leg. “you little shit! At Least I actually have a fucking mom who enjoys to see me!” Nerf yells standing up a little, raising David’s anxiety which felt like it was about to topple over any second now. “I p- god I hate everyone in this hell hole!” Max exclaims, dogging a punch from Nerf. “Even the other camps are bad man! This whole town is just bad! I mean- how is this place even in business? The owner is wanted in like five countries now!” Max rants as the two fight, both missing space kid leave the mess hall with a mission from David to get Gwen.  
“Break it up you two” David yells pushing between the two boys. “Fighting is not always the answer!” The older man in his late twenties says making everyone groan to his statement when things were just getting exciting.  
“Zip it camp man” Max says attempting too storm off only too be stopped by Gwen. “What’s happening now?” The women asks, a hand over her eyes as she sighs, picking up the mad 10 year old.  
“Gwen! Tell these two that fighting is never the answer!” “But David! Things were just getting good!” Nikki whines looking up at stick like man. “Kids- fighting is sometimes not the answer, it’s okay to fight just not for entertainment- self defense and roughhousing is okay but not for fun” Gwen states, kneeling down the the others level as Max huffs “it was self defense”. “Oh really. From what? Nerf has the strength equivalent to a six year old year old child..both mentally and physically…” Gwen mumbles, looking off to the side before redirecting to focus back to Max. “He’s not going to hurt you” “still self defense, I mean we don’t know what he was planning to do- I’m only 10 he’s the 14 year old, man!”. “And? You still shouldn’t fight Max. What happened anyways..” Gwen asks with a sigh seeing that David was walking back up to the two.  
“Nerf- was just fucking with me, nothing important” Max says, attempting to squirm out of Gwen’s grip.  
“Was it that or the fact that you have a bear max?” Nerf shouts from his seat making everyone in the room let out a small giggle.  
“I’m gonna kill you!” Max shouts back trying to get out of her grip, much more recklessly.   
“Jesus Max, is this what this whole thing is about?! That stupid bear of yours!?” “ _No._ ” Max hisses out, debating in his head if he should pull his ultimate defense move and bite her.   
“You mean _Mr.Honey Nuts?_ ” Gwen teases with a small laugh as she tries to hold onto the child.  
“That’s it” Max bites her making her drop him in pain before Max bolts out of the hall, running into the forest too calm down. 

“Max! Gwen we can't just let run into the woods! He could get hurt!” David exclaims as Gwen holds her arm. “Who cares if that little _shit_ gets hurt! He fucking bit me! You go get him!” 

“Neil, I think we shouldn’t have laughed” Nikki mumbles, looking out a mess hall window in concern for their youngest member of the group.

“eh- he'll get over it soon, he’s Max what do you expect” Neil explains with a shrug, looking over at Gwen and David who were arguing. “I don’t know, I kinda feel like a Douche”. 

 

Max growls, slamming his fist against a worn down tree “Why me!” He shouts, banging his hands against the tree. “I hate everyone!” He screams hearing a few birds fly away from his shout. “Ugh- stupid- now they know it bothers you!” Max sits down on a root, holding his head in his hands muttering profanity. 

After a while Max looks up, his eyes puffy from crying and his face has trails of tears streaking it. “Fuck- were am I?” He mutters, realizing that he didn’t pay any attention too his location “shit- I’m lost?” Max mutters, cursing his luck. 

Distant footsteps catch Max’s attention as he looks around, Max can’t help but feel panicked calling out “w-who’s there?” 

“maxwell, maxwell..always so forgetful of your favorite councilor~” a eerily cheerful voice says out, walking into the small clearing that max had led himself into. “Shit- fuck off” Max mutters, looking up at Daniel, a man taller than David.

“well, that’s not a way to greet someone is it” The man dressed in white says, bending down to maxes hight. “Why should you care! You tried to kill us!” Max exclaims, feeling fearful as Daniel makes a sound of disappointment. “oh please, i was simply refreshing your little brains on that hot summers day” daniel exclaims with a chilling smile. “You left in a ambulance, after drinking the punch” Max exclaims, leaning away from Daniel only too hit his head on the tree trunk.  
“yes, unfortunately i couldn’t stay. besides i’m sure that was david’s fault. i’m pretty sure he’s jealous that im better than him at his job and pretty much anything else, don’t you think?” daniel states, standing up making Max feel like a grain of sand.  
“Fuck no- he doesn’t care about you're shitty ass” Max mutters, shrinking back against the tree, unconsciously trying to hide making Daniel laugh at his display of fear.

“augh, you little ten year olds don’t know anything. me personally,I think it was for the better that you drank the kool-aid”

“I think it was for the better you almost died” Max says, letting out a small gasp when Daniel picks him up, holding them so that they’re eye level “Well Max, I was going to be nice but- you are just so rude you know, all of you are in that miserable campsite-“ Daniel chuckles “-Take this as a warning by the end of next month none of you will be around anymore- tell this too whoever, I doubt they’ll take you serious after what went down a few moments ago before you left”. With that Daniel drops Max, swiftly walking away from the shaking kid, before Daniel completely goes away he sighs with a smile “Out Of everyone in that camp you are truly the worst, maxwell”.

Max stares at the spot were Daniel left, seemingly in a trance. “Oh god- I gotta warn everyone!” Max exclaims too himself, getting up too run back to the camp before stopping “crap- still don’t know where I am”. 

“Gwen what if he’s hurt! What are we going to tell his parents!” David says in concern as they walk through the wood that max fled into. “David his parents don’t even give an actual _shit_ about him, What I’m more worried about if the fact that is we _left_ a whole bunch of _children_ by _themselves_ with the quartermaster!” Gwen growls out pushing a small bush out of her way. “They’ll be fine! I trust that the Quartermaster will make sure everyone is safe!” David says, looking around the woods before speaking up “hey… a lot of these trees look pretty beat up…” “and your point? They’re trees-“ gwen says looking over at David like he had gone insane. “No like someone’s been punching them, someone short” David states, before gasping “Max! Max has been punching the trees!”  
“Okay? So how is that going to help us find him exactly? It’s not like he left a trail of punched trees David” Gwen says sarcastically before hearing faint yelling from a familiar voice.”shut up for a second-“ Gwen Says stopping in her tracks to try to hear the noise again.“You hear that?” “that would mean he is- most likely- close by” David says with a smile hearing Max curse “let's go get him before it gets too dark, and I think it may rain” David states looking at the sky as Gwen sighs. 

“Hello?! Is anyone there? Jesus fucking Christ, I knew this would happen someday-“ max mumbles under his breath willingly knowing that he had a high chance that we was going to die alone in the forest. “Hellllllooooo! I swear to god- Hello?! Goddamnit- The possums are going to start to feed on me!” Max yells out, looking around as it starts to become darker. “God- I’m going to die here” Max hisses, feeling tears well up in his eyes. 

“David I swear to god I hear him for the last time you don’t have to keep telling m-“ Gwen fumes being cut off my David, shushing her in her tracks.   
“Max?” David calls out slowly walking to try to hear anything that’s close to an angsty 10 year old. “Max are you out there?”  
Max looks up, his eyes darting around as he tries to figure out if that’s Daniel or David. “I- David?”

“Max! Where are you?! Max?” David calls out starting to pick up speed. “I-   
I don’t know! I’m sc-” Max cuts himself off, slapping his hands over his mouth hard enough for David and Gwen too hear.  
“Max? Max are you okay? Max?!” David yells frantically, looking through bushes that surrounded them. “Calm down- I’m fine” Max exclaims. “Okay you little shit, it’s time for us to go back to the camp!” Gwen mutters in annoyance, making her way towards Max location. “Max I want you to scream at the top of your lung- oh-“ Gwen says cutting herself off to the sight of a wandering boy in his usual hoodie. “Sup” Max greets, ignoring his tear streaked face as he tries too look like his normal self, occasionally having full body shivers.

“Whoa- jesus Max. Are...you okay? You look like you’ve been...ugly crying-“ Gwen asks as Max shoves his hands in his pockets, visibly clenching his fists within them.

“No I just hit a tree too hard and it had water on its leafs- or something” Max says, walking past Gwen. “Can we go now? I really want to go to bed or something- just don’t want to be in the woods anymore”.  
“After we wrap those fists of yours mister” David let’s out, redirecting Max towards the direction of the campsite.  
“I’ll just get Neil to wrap them again” Max sighs, rubbing his eyes with a bloody hand. “ _If_ he’ll wrap them considering my status with everyone right now” Max mutters.   
“Your status? There’s a hierarchy within the campers?” David asks in confusion.  
“Reputation, camp man its reputation”.  
“But you guys are kids? You’re just supposed to be kids! Not- throwing yourself a off because of who you are or what you do?” “Yeah- well things have changed _David_ , that’s probably why you can’t get a proper job with good pay because your reputation is a happy camp man in his early twenties who cries himself to sleep every night on his broken mattress on the floor of a _failing campground_ ” Max sighs with an eye roll as they walk. 

The walk after Max’s big speech was relatively silent, the councilors only speak up when Max takes a wrong turn. 

“And we're back!” David exclaims, reaching the clearing that holds their camp.   
“God- it’s about time!” Max groans as the two guide him back to the mess hall where everyone supposedly was.  
“Come with me max-“ Gwen says blandly, not wanting to deal with what total destruction was behind the doors of the mess hall.  
“Why? What game are you playing?” Max says instantly Suspicious.  
“Listen, do you really want to hear David give a lecture to everyone? Or do you want to get your hands all fixed up.” “Hey!” David exclaims in offense, cringing at a loud slam that boomed from the other side of the door. “How about this. You come with me and I tell everyone the bear thing was a joke. Deal?”  
“... fine I’ll bite, Let's go-“ Max says, a little too eagerly, clearly ready to get rid of his current torment.  
David sighs, closing his eyes to the noise that he was going to have to deal with as the two leave into the councilors cabin. 

Gwen shuts the door behind her hearing max who had sat in the squeaky chair that was pushed by their desk.  
“So why exactly do you punch trees?” She asks walking across the room to grab a first aid that was tucked in the very back of a cabinet.  
“They piss me off” “the trees? What kind of psychotic life are you living?” Gwen mumbles throwing the box onto the desk that sat behind max. “They just remind me of David Okay? And it’s stress relieving I guess”. “Yeesh okay? take your hands out-“ Gwen says, kneeling down with a small wipe she got from the box. “Fine” Max mutters holding out his hands, revealing the blood that was slowly starting to dry up.   
A moment of silence passes through as Gwen cleans up max’s bloody fists.

“So Listen...I’m sorry about the whole bear thing..I know it’s probably really special to you or something along that bullshit if a cheesy line, but I’m sorry-“ Gwen mutters, breaking the silence as she begins to wrap the boys hand.  
“It doesn’t matter to me- I think my mom slipped it in my bag or some shit”  
“ _Max_ ” Gwen says looking up at the boy, visibly knowing that he was lying considering the fact that his parents couldn’t give shit about him. “ _Gwen_ ” Max hisses back at her, flinching slightly in pain when she tightens his bandages.  
“Never mind-“ Gwen sighs out. “it’s not even worth trying to get something out of you- other hand..” “hey uh Gwen?”   
“What.” Gwen replies blandly. “You remember the creepy David double right?” Max asks, flinching when Gwen dabs a little alcohol onto the small cuts.  
“Kool-aid man? Yeah? Why?” “He’s gonna kill us all, he told me either by this month or next month” Max says, unable to stop a little fear from slipping into his voice.   
“Sure. max, I think you’re going crazy. Didn’t he die from the rat poison?”   
“No- when I got lost- he was there he threatened me! He picked me up off the ground- he said I was the worst one here…” Max trails of realizing that Gwen probably won’t believe any of what he just said. “He...was in the woods?” “Yeah! He was there- I thought he was David at first- scared the hell out of me” Max says, feeling a small bit of hope build up as Gwen thinks.  
“Max I’m sure you were just delusional- you lost a quite bit of blood and the punching probably made you dizzy. And to add on, if I’m right you were in the middle of a breakdown that you won’t admit because of ‘reputation’ “ Gwen says gesturing with her fingers in quotations. “Oh…” Max says, face falling trying to ignore the hurt feeling before he speaks up   
“Okay well- you’re all good now- go get to your tent, I have demons to deal with in the mess hall because you know- that’s my life..” Gwen sighs, standing up from her place. 

 

Max sighs, rolling over on his cheap bed, listening to his tent-mate Neil mutter in his sleep. Getting up, Max looks around the tent waiting for everyone else too wake up “Okay- Neil has too believe me” Max says, determination in his tone as he waits.

After a while Neil groans, yawning as he blinks awake “Max? You awake?” Neil asks, rubbing his eyes.  
“Nope. Still asleep” max replies. “Dude make some coffee pronto I’m tired as hell”. “Fine, hey can I tell you something real quick?” Max asks, pushing himself off his bed, going to a small coffee maker that was placed on a fake tree trunk in the corner of the tent. “Yeah what is it?” Neil asks, sitting up in his bed rubbing his tired eyes. “Remember Daniel?” “Umm- like the David dressed in white who tried to brainwash us? Yeah, why?” “He uh ran into me last night, said he was going to kill us all by next month”.   
Neil lets out a sarcastic laugh watching the boy set the coffee up for the two. “Sure you did” “no really!, fucking messed me up man- he left a little bit before Gwen and David found me- he said I was the worst person here!”. “Max a lot of people say things about you. I’m sure it was just your consciousness rising or something..either that or you accidentally mistaken the quartermasters drugs for a tic tac...” Neil mutters as max walks over, shoving the cup in his hands.  
“No! I’m not joking around Neil I really did see him” Max exclaims, taking a sip from his hot coffee.   
“You’re so funny Max- you sure it wasn’t like a dream or something?”   
“If it was a dream that would imply that me punching a few trees before and after seeing him was fake to, but here we are”. “Is that why you have bandages on your hands?” Neil asks, studying the boys hands as he jumps up in Neil’s crappy bed. “It was either that or listen too David lecture you all” Max says with a shrug.  
“Ouch- well..I’m sure you just freaked out.. there’s no weird white man in the forest threatening to kill us max- if there was I’d know” “how’d you know! You weren’t there!” Max says, feeling his frustration from last night start to return. “Max did you get _any_ sleep last night?” Neil asks, changing the subject in concern. “Yeah- some” Max mummers, looking away when Neil subconsciously starts too trace the band aids on his knuckles as he thinks for a moment. “You really need sleep max...you haven’t slept in a while- you know that’s not healthy right?” “Yeah, do you think I can take the bandages off?” Max mutters, looking at the ground.  
“No? What are you, insane?! You split them right open!” Nail exclaims, taking another sip of his tart black coffee. “But it- it’s uncomfortable” Max states. “But it’s keeping you from getting an infection” Neil mimics in a similar tone.   
“Scabs do the same thing” Max protests, unintentionally making Neil shout out a protest. “Max! You’re _not_ taking them off that’s final!” “I’ll be fine-“ “I’ll tell David that you hurt your hands and made them bleed again” Neil threatens. “He already knows _dill weed_ Were you not there when I told you he was there when _he found me?!_ ” Max yells, spilling his coffee a little when he moves his arm. “I’ll tell him you Purposely re-open wounds” Neil mutters, looking up when he sees a tall skinny shadow cover the tent’s entrance. “No shit Neil! It’s not like I accidentally punched a bunch of tree-“ max exclaims being cut off by Neil’s hand. Hello?” Neil calls out, before the person speaks up. “Good morning campers! Sleep well?” David asks, unzipping the tent. “Can I come in?” David asks.   
Both reply, coming out as a ‘yes’ and ‘no’. David walks into the small tent much too Max’s annoyance “hey Max, how's your hands doing?” David says, keeping his voice low too not disturb any of the other campers .   
“I don’t know. how are they _David?_ ” Max replies in annoyance, looking up at the stick like man. David shakes his head with a small sigh “Neil, how are Max’s hands?”  
Neil looks up a David with a shrug. “I don’t know? I just found out about them” “Okay, I just wanted to check! I heard some yelling a little bit ago and wanted to make sure everything if everything was okay” David says, waving goodbye as he walks out of the tent, zipping it back up.

Max and Neil make their way to the mess hall to see what commotion was happening today at breakfast.  
“You think they made eggs today?” Neil asks as they make their way. “Probably not considering how much money this place makes” max replies,entering into the building that Neil had opened. All of a sudden Nikki rushes past shouting about being hungry before Neil can shut the door. “Jesus Christ” Neil mutters holding a hand too his chest. “Sorry Neil! Foods food! Nothing personal!” Nikki exclaims, rushing off to the other side of the building. “ha! Nikki scarred you into saying another religions god!” Max says with a laugh. “Oh shut up max-“ Neil says, giving Max a small punch to the arm as they make their was to to table. “dude bet you a thing of pudding me and Nerf get into another fight” “deal” Neil says before hearing loud clinging.  
“Excuse me! Campers! Can I have your attention!” Gwen calls out, standing on a table with a spoon and glass in hand. “fuck yeah, Gwen said she'd clear up her shitty prank yesterday” Max mutters, nudging Neil.   
“I have an announcement to make for one of our _fellow_ campers” Gwen says with a smile, pointing the spoon towards max.  
“Yesterday, as most of us know I went to go try out for a new job and I threw a teddy bear at max” The woman says hearing small giggles around the room from yesterday incident.   
“And I just have to say…Max totally has a teddy bear he sleeps with every night” Gwen says opening an eye to see maxes devastated reaction to betrayal with a grin as everyone laughs. “and the bitch lied” max mutters, ducking his head down as a small blush forms on his face.  
“Gwen what the hell!” Neil shouts up at the woman. “oh and Max thinks Daniel is coming back! Which he's _not_ ” this brings even more giggles from the hall. “Gwen! What The fuck! We had a deal!” Max exclaims sitting up from his seat.   
“This is payback to the pain I went through that you caused yesterday just to get your stupid bear you _little shit!_ ” Gwen laughs, in satisfaction with a smile. Small tears if embarrassment form in Max’s eyes concerning Neil. “C’mon Max, let's get you out here..” Neil whispers with a hand on maxes back as he gets up. “I’m fine- I’m okay- I-I can take it” Max mutters through his hands as his breathing hitches. “Max we’re leaving right now- come on get up” “ _suck it up little shit!_ ” Gwen chuckles, bending over to where the two were sitting. Max let’s Neil pull him up, Neil glares at the others as he shields Max from everyone’s view with his form.  
“By the way Neil darling. The names _Jen-_ but who am I kidding, you’ve always been bad with names, haven’t you sweetheart~“ The woman says with a smile over all of the laughter that filled the room. “Oh my fucking god- Max” Neil mutters, realizing that Max was very much right and no one will most likely believe him.   
“Neil I said I’m fucking fine! How many times do I have to make that clear?!” Max exclaims not getting Neil’s signal. “N-no! You were right! That's not Gwen!” Neil shouts once the doors too the mess hall open. “What do you mean that’s not Gwen? Of course it’s her!” Max mumbles into his hoodie.  
“She said she was Jen max!l  
“Bye maxwell!~ see you in a few months!” Gwen bubbles waving her hand as the doors close behind them. “Oh shit it is Jen” Max says in fear, feeling a breakdown coming along. 

 

Neil walks max back to the tent, feeling the small shivers max gave off as they walk.   
“You okay man? Take a seat-“ Neil says in concern, holding open the tent for max who was speechless. “I don’t want to die Neil-“ Max mutters, feeling tears slip down his chubby cheeks. “Fuck-fuck fuck this is so messed up” Max mutters, a sob forcing its way out of him as he trips over too his bed. “I-it’s okay max...you’re not gonna die..” Neil let’s out, unsure of his statement.  
“No one will believe me” Max mumbles, pulling his bear up off the floor, curling up around it.  
“But I believe you! I mean who wouldn’t after something like that!?” Neil exclaims ignoring the fact that Max had his bear in his arms. “Cause Of Jen”.   
“W-well-...” The older boy stutters, looking down from his place. “Okay so I admit that I didn’t believe you at first but now I do- I’m sorry I didn’t at first” “it’s fine, most people don’t believe me anyways”. 

The tent becomes silent as max lets out his fainted sniffles within his sob.   
“Nerfs gonna try to fuck with me again” Max says, making Neil wince in sympathy.   
“What if we convince Jen to mess with him for payback?” Neil suggests getting an eerie feeling that they were being watched.  
“Fuck no! She’d probably ask for our souls or some shit Neil! You can’t just fuck around with those creepy ass cultists!”  
“What if we tell David for once?”  
“And What is he going to do about it huh? Give another lecture about how she should all dance around in a field and love each other?” Max barks, looking up from his bear that his face was implanted in.

“I mean- what’s there too lose? Maybe he’ll believe us after Daniel” Neil states, jumping when Nikki runs in. “Guys guys guys! David’s going into town!”   
“And? Were kind of in the middle of something right now Nikki” “we should go!”  
“Nikki right now's not the time…you can go by yourself Okay?” Neil explains, sinking when a frown travels across the hyper girls face. “Not worth it” She declares thinking about the audios David prefers too listen to as he drives “you Okay max?” Nikki asks, looking over at the male.  
“I’m great nikki how about you? I’m sure you’re recovering from laughing up a storm back in the mess hall aren’t you” Max mutters into the head of his bear, loud enough to be heard. “Oh- I’m sorry max” Nikki says seriously, feeling guilty for hurting his feelings.   
“Listen Nikki, remember Daniel? David’s cultist twin to tried to brainwash us? Yeah well they’re back and they’ve threatened to kill everyone who stands on camp Campbell” Neil explains redirecting Nikki’s attention. “Really! When are they going to do it? Let me at them!” Nikki exclaims jumping around a little bit. “Nikki no. You’re 11. They’d end you in a matter of seconds!” “But Neil!” Nikki groans in annoyance “they hurt one of us! We gotta be like a pack of wolves defend our own!” “Yeah- But...Nikki, were just children! we can’t fight cult leaders!” Neil sighs, to the fact he just admitted himself as a child. “Fine- so what do we do know?” “Well, we know that they’re coming sometime next month and that there’s probably more than two..” “Neil… come here I think I did something too my hand” Max mumbles out, hissing at the stinging pain he feels all of a sudden.

“You okay?” Neil asks in concern, getting up from his bed making his way over to max who had dropped his bear in the process of holding his hand to ease the pain. “I don’t know, it burns really bad”.   
“Lemme see, did you hit it on something?” Neil asks, taking a look at max’s bloody bandages. “Maybe” Max squeaks out.  
“What do you mean by maybe? Yes or no did you hit it or not?”   
“I don’t know, I was a little busy crying Neil!”  
Neil sighs, inspecting the other hand as nikki watches the two.  
“Max cries?” Nikki asks, receiving a glare from the youngest boy. “Maybe it’s just your body starting To heal?” “I don’t know but it hurts” Max mutters, wiping his eyes.  
“Do you maybe want some new bandages? You think that would help?” Neil asks, bending down to pick up Max’s bear that was laying on the ground. “Please” Max says, fidgeting as Nikki sits up on his uncomfortable bed.  
“Nikki. I need you to steal some bandages from the quartermasters room- can you do that without getting distracted? Oh and bring back some rubbing alcohol if you can find any” Neil says begging to take off the bandages around Max’s hand.  
“Sir yes sir!” Nikki exclaims hopping off the bed with a salute.  
“How much you wanna bet she’s gonna come back with a dead possum she found on her way?” Neil says with a small grin, hoping to make max feel better.  
“I’ll bet you the skin on my knuckles once it grows back or whatever it does” Max states, hissing as the air meets his wounds. 

“Ha Ha so funny like I’d wan- Jesus... max what the hell..did you ever stop punching the trees? my god-“ Neil asks, studying Max’s hand.  
“My dominant Hand is worse?” Max mumbles, wincing as Neil’s frown of disapproval.

“Why was that a question?” Neil sighs, throwing the old bandage on the floor of the tent, starting off on the other hand, Cringing at how painful it looked. “Sorry” Max offers, looking up as he hears Nikki’s energetic running get closer to the tent.  
“Hey look at that, she didn’t get distracted this time” Neil says out as Nikki basically bursts into the tent. “Guys! Code Red” Nikki exclaims, making the other two shout out “we said don’t get caught!” “David’s almost here!” “God damn it, Nikki” Max mutters, not having Time to move before David runs in.   
“Ni- Nikki!” David exclaims, trying to catch his breath from running after the child.  
“Whoa- you okay camp man?” Nikki asks, watching David who was bent over breathing heavily.  
“How-...how do you have so much- e-energy!” David breathes out, taking a seat onto Neil’s bed. “Cause- we agents of chaos have too” Nikki replies, handing the band aids and rubbing alcohol too Neil “Thanks” Neil says taking the items from the girl.  
“O-oh...is that why you stole those?” David asks, looking over at the child amazed to her amount of energy. “Yep!” Nikki says, jumping back on too Max’s bed, laying down too stare at the top of the tent as Neil starts to get to work on Max’s hand.  
“W-well..why didn't you just ask? It’s not good to steal Nikki” David says looking up at the three as he starts to become in control if his breathing. “Uhh didn’t feel like asking” Neil suggests, ignoring Max’s hiss of pain as he applies rubbing alcohol too Max’s dominant hand.  
“Max you’re so dumb, why the heck would you punch trees?” Nikki blurts out, raising her arms in the air as the looks up into the tent. “Why do you love nature” Max says back, making David frown at his hostile tone.  
“Because I do. Why do you like being all angsty?” Nikki teases with a giggle as David watches Neil wrap Max’s hand way better than Gwen’s ability.  
“Because Daniel is going to kill us!”  
“Just don’t punch my cousins okay? They didn't do anything to you, you angsty boy” Nikki says sitting up, swinging lightly her feet off the edge of the bed. “Whatever” Max huffs.  
“Hold still for a second max-“ Neil mutters, tightening the bandage cringing at the light sound Max lets out. “God I hate this” “then maybe you should reconsider to not punch the trees and maybe get a punching bag” Neil explains starting on the other hand. “Fuck you” Max mutters, shifting slightly on the bed “ _language_ ” David mummers. “Hey I’m just giving a suggestion! Your knuckles are gonna look like a white mans by the time you hit another hundred trees!” “I think I’ll go punch 200 then” Max states, pulling back his dominant hand when Neil finishes, giving him the other hand. “We can call you albino knuckles!” Nikki says with a smile of excitement. “Hey Neil’s the palest one here”  
“Nikki his knuckles won’t get that white- i was just- nevermind..” Neil Sighs, pulling on the bandage finishing his work. “Well- Max, maybe we can get you a punching bag? Would that help? We could put it in the woods so other campers wouldn’t see?” David suggest looking over at Max who looked bored out of his mind.  
“Wait- really?” Max looks up in surprise.  
“Yeah! We could set it right up on a branch in a small clearing if you want” “I uh- thanks? -fuck! This means nothing!” Max says, blushing at his small slip up. “Ha! Max said thanks!” Nikki teases pointing a small finger as David gets up, smiling at the younger children. “Shut up!” Max says too Nikki, turning away from the others.

David walks out, feeling joyful that max said a thank you in the last few week.  
Totally so I gotta he’d vent to Gwen about.

“What do you think David does when the camp is closed and he has to go back to his crappy apartment?” Nikki asks out randomly, receiving strange faces from the two.  
“I think he’s like some outdoors teacher” Max states, flinching when Nikki pulls him back so he’s laying on the bed “how do you know that?” She asks. “Just something he would probably do with his waste of a life” Max says with a shrug.   
“To be honest I wouldn’t like to know what David does when he’s alone...I’d like to keep my sanity” Neal says looking around the mess of a tent. “Good point” Max says, before sitting back up “I really don’t want to go outside, think I could like die right here?” Max mutters, glancing at the small clock on his and Neil’s coffee machine.  
“Well I’m gonna go find that aggressive platypus and put him in David's bed” Nikki giggles, hopping off of the cheap bed. “Dammit now I want to do it, let's go” Max states making Nikki giggle about how quick he changed his mind.  
“You guys are dumb, I'm gonna go now. Go do your childish things” Neil scoffs, walking out of the tent to go it his little space he built. “Bye asshole, keep a eye out for Dolf!” Max shouts as the two trouble makers leave the tent. 

 

“Neil Neil! Look at this look mark the platypus gave me!” Nikki exclaims rushing I to the mess hall showing Neil a large bite mark on her hand as she jumps up and down in excitement. “Nikki one of these days you're gonna die or something” Neil says, looking at the mark. “I’m unstoppable! all hail the the immortal Nikki!” Nikki shouts, throwing her arms in the air as she walks to her seat. I’m gonna have to get those backpacks that you give too kids with the leashes on them for you and Max” Neil sighs, looking up as Max walks in “I take offense too that, also it’s lunch time” Max states.  
“Yeah no shit- the quartermasters cutting up meatloaf with his hook” “ew, guess it’s another pudding day” Max sighs, going over to the threes pudding stash. “How long till David drags us out?” Max asks looking up from the box as he picks up a vanilla pudding packet. “Eh probably not long- do you even think that this place has the money to buy a punching bag?” Neil asks, popping open the cheap container of pudding.  
“No idea, I’m not expecting much”   
“Hey is it just me or does Gwen's hair look a little lighter than usual?” Nikki asks looking over at the woman who looked like she dyed her hair with crayola markers. “Nikki we told you like 2 hours ago that’s not Gwen, it’s Jen the crazy woman that likes trashy magazines” Neil reminds her.  
“Oohhhh! Ew…” Nikki cringes, scrunching up her nose as she looks over at the woman who was talking to the quartermaster. “Yeah ew, wonder what happened to Gwen, kinda miss her right now, she was much more...bearable” Max states, rolling his head around slightly making his neck pop.  
“Yeah where is gwen? shit-“ Neil mutters, accidentally meeting eyes with Jen as she over in their direction. Max ducks down, adjusting himself so Nikki and Neil almost hides him from everyone’s view.  
“Max uh- do we run or- she’s making her way over here..” Nikki roughly whispers, trying to avoid eye contact with the woman. “Shit- uhm start something with someone or something?” Max suggests, hating how cowardly he’s acting.   
Neil looks around frantically, eyeing every camper before meeting eyes with Harrison, immediately getting an idea.   
“Hey Herrison! your magic is _shit!_ you know that?” Neil yells out making whole mess hall go quiet. “What did you say too me?” Harrison calls out in offense.   
“You’re magic tricks are dumb and you can’t do magic without someone getting hurt! You know you might as well be mental with that stupid hat of yours” Neil scoffs. Max snickers at that, watching as Harrison gets up from his seat. “The fuck you say about me?” “Your magic is fake, there’s no such thing as magic _Harrison _. Thought you were smarter than that” Neil says, hearing Nikki behind him trying to hold in a laugh behind her hands. “Neil do I need to _freak _your mind again with some magic?” Harrison offers making Max mutter “oh god not around me please”.  
“The only thing that’s freaking out are your parents- why else’s do you think they sent you here? They’re fucking scared of you!” Neil exclaims raising his arms.____

____David opens the door the cutting himself off of his sentence to the sight of everyone quiet, staring at Neil and Harrison who were standing across from each other over the table.  
“Guys? What’s going on? Gwen do you know what’s happening?” David asks looking up at Jen who was watching the fight go down.  
“Max Neil And Nikki insulted Harrison”._ _ _ _

____“Whoa whoa whoa! Who ever said nikki and max did you stupid cultist!” Neil blurts out, covering his mouth willingly knowing he messed up. “Oh shit” Max mutters, looking between Jen and Neil.  
“Neil? Maxwell? May I have a word with you? Alone? I’m sure you would gladly understand” Jen asks, folding her hands as she steps closer to the trio.  
“She gonna kill us” Max whispers too Neil.  
“Oh no need to get violent maxwell. I would just like word with you. You know- about future plans for next month?”   
Max and Neil share a glance with each other, cringing as they both get up “Nikki you take care of our coffee machine okay?” Max says sadly as they walk away.  
“Tell her that we love her” Neil says as they leave the mess hall. _ _ _ _

____“So what exactly do we um...need to discuss?” Neil asks hesitant to speak at all.  
“Well, now that both of you know. we’d like to ask if you’d like to help” Jen says with a smile, looking down at the boys worried faces. “The catch?” Max asks fidgeting with his bandages behind his back.  
“If you join, you both live, and go about your shitty lives or whatever you do right after”   
Max looks over at Neil, hiding slightly behind the older boy.  
“So do we have a deal or not because I have places to be” Jen scoffs, folding her arms.”fuck no” Neil says, crossing his arms.  
“How about this, you two Join and I tell you were your friend Gwen is” _ _ _ _

____Max looks down at the ground as multiple possibilities of how things could go race within his mind.  
“Make the choice max”   
Max crosses two of his fingers behind his back, worrying Neil’s to why he was being so quiet.  
“Fine. I’ll join your stupid cult. But as long as you get me out of this shitty place and send me somewhere where I’ll have a better fucking life” Max mutters as jen gives a satisfactory grin.  
“Max what the fuck!” Neil hisses in alarm.  
“Neil shut up. Would you rather live? or die, and let them use your body for weird shit or whatever they do..” Max mutters keeping his fingers crossed behind his back.  
“So is your final decision a no Neil?You can still change it if you want while we have time” Jen asks looking down at the boy. “No, I’m not going to betray my friends” Neil hisses in anger._ _ _ _

____“What a shame. Guess everyone will know how much of a failure you were if you died at the age of 13 what a waste” Jen huffs studying her pink nails, receiving angry glares from Neil. “come on max! We don’t have to deal with this” Neil says, turning away dragging Max with him.  
“Bye Neil~ see you next month!” Jen bubbles as the two walk away._ _ _ _

____“Max- what was that!” Neil asks, stopping once they’re far away from Jen, letting go of Max’s arm.  
“What was what?!” Max exclaims, now startled from Neil’s yelling.  
“You just sided with people you’re clearly fucking _terrified of!_ You idiot!”  
“Neil you actually fucking think I’d join them?! Fingers crossed dumbass!” Max yells back holding up his shaking hand, showing Neil his crossed fingers. “Great but what if they have that stupid suna thing?! What if they turn you against us max!”   
“Listen Neil. I have a plan don’t worry! Everything will be fine! Plus everyone knows what the sauna is so it won’t be as effective!” “Fine- But I’m still mad at you” Neil states, walking back to the mess hall.   
“Neil! Max! You’re not dead!” Nikki Exclaims, throwing herself from her seat rushing over to the boys. “He-y nikki” Max says, stumbling as she practically jumps on him.   
“God I thought i was going to have to look after a stupid coffee machi-“ Nikki sighs in relief, cutting herself off. “It’s not stupid!” Neil and max shout.  
“It’s a coffee machine you found in the back shelf in town!” “It’s important to us!” “Oh us? What are you two now? Gay fathers to an old coffee machine?” Nikki drawls out looking at the two. “Don’t talk about her like that Nikki!” Max says.  
“Ha! You guys are fathers!” “No we aren’t Nikki” Neil says, face palming.  
“Well you obviously you both cared or a piece of metal and you both sleep in the same tent soo-“ nikki teases as they walk back to their seat. “You sleep in the tent too Nikki” “But I’m not gay” the minty haired girl lets out with a teasing smile. “Just cause I’m gay you thot doesn’t mean I’m in love with Neil jeez”  
“Sure, we’ll see in the future. Neil’s probably gonna be bald on like his dad while carrying a coffee maker in a baby blanket”   
“Oh my god- Nikki!” Neil hisses, blushing in embarrassment.  
“Ha Ha! Someone’s blushing!” “Could be worse” Max says, patting Neil on the shoulder sympathetically.   
“What could possibly be worse?! I don’t wanna be bald like my dad!” Neil yells hiding his face within his hands. “Hey you’ll be okay, at least you’re not stuck with a huge Indian family, just saying”. “Yeah Neil- or our parents could get married and we become siblings meaning that I’d be you and Max’s child’s aunt” Nikki giggles to neils reaction. “no” Neil groans, rubbing his eyes._ _ _ _

____Somewhere around Two months later_ _ _ _

____“Max- it’s been two months now… don’t you think they would’ve attacked by now?” Neil asks as the two watch David struggle to set up the punching bag they had discussed about as they sit back.  
“I don’t know, but I swear too god I can’t stand Jen” Max mutters, rubbing his eyes.  
“You know I could use a bit of help over here!” David lets out, trying to pick up the heavy bag.  
“Nah it’s funny watching you try with those stick arms of yours” Max calls out watching the man struggle. “Anyways back to the subject I’ve been sleeping with a knife under my pillow lately” Max mutters too Neil making his look alarmed “what! But you ‘joined’ them, you're safe” Neil says too Max “what about you and Nikki?” “Nikki has no idea but I’m sure she’s been using our coffee machine to stay awake at nightfall”   
“Oh” Max looks at the sky “you think it’s gonna rain?” Max asks, looking at the big clouds.  
“Maybe- I don’t know…” Neil replies looking up at the sky as well, being interrupted by David grunting as he struggles. “One of these days something’s going to happen I swear, they’re gonna pull something and a camper will be dead” Max mutters. “Well- wouldn’t be the first..” Neil sighs feeling a small drop on his face. “Yeah”  
“Yo David! How are you doing over there!” Max yells looking over at the struggling man.  
“Great! Yep! Totally didn’t just throw my back out or anything-“ David says, standing up out of breath. “Nice” Max states, flinching when a larger raindrop hits his nose. “Fuck it’s already raining”.  
David looks up feeling the same cooling drops start to fall faster by the second.  
“You two should head back to the campsite” David suggests hearing a bit of thunder, deciding to take a break from the punching bag. “Okay” Neil says, practically dragging Max along as they leave the area “what’s with you and Nikki and dragging me everywhere?” Max asks, tripping over his own feet too keep up. “Hm? Your just a slow walker and plus I’m pretty sure it’s about to drop out any second now” Neil says looking up at the sky “no I’m just short ass hat”   
“ _Sure_ , you’re more like- a short angsty ball of anger than height max” Neil explains as they arrive to the camp grounds. “Ass” Max mutters, running into Neil when he slows down.  
“Watch where you’re going man- you’re gonna knock me out!” Max mutters, running up a bit in front of Neil to keep himself from almost getting knocked out. “Sorry! Thought I saw something” “no, you’re just a schizo-“ Max mumbles shoving his hands in his hoodie, walking into their tent as the rain starts to pick up even more. “God it’s been like 5 seconds and we’re both soaked” Neil mutters, pulling the wet sleeves of his Sweater away from his skin as they enter their tent. “Well maybe if you walked a little _faster_ instead of stopping we _would be dry_ ” max exclaims throwing his hoodie on his bed, leaving himself in his yellow shirt given by the camp. “Do you have any idea how long it takes for my hair too dry, i'm gonna be up all night because of it, it’s probably going to still be wet in the morning” Max whines, brushing his damp hair away from his face. “You think that’s bad? My hairs like a sponge!” Neil shout, kicking his shoes off   
“My hair is thicker than yours! And longer, and it’s Curlier!” Max exclaims, throwing his hoodie at Neil before turning around.   
“Why don’t you ever cut it? Have you ever thought of ever cutting it?” Neil asks sitting on his bed, shaking out the water that was in his hair.  
“People can’t cut my hair anymore Neil” Max states, grabbing a rubber band off the ground with a frown.   
“Really? So like what, do the scissors break or something?”   
“No people are just really bad at cutting hair” Max mutters, pulling his hair into a sloppy bun, muttering about how it was already tangled._ _ _ _

____A few steps appear around the tent, startling max and Neil when Nikki pops in, shaking her soaking wet hair around making Neil who was closer shriek in protest.  
“What’s u- Whoa! Max you put your hair in a bun!? That’s so cool!” Nikki exclaims in amusement.  
“It’s hard to sleep with it in my face while it’s wet”.  
“Neil we should put your hair in a bun!” Nikki bubbles, making max smile mischievously in agreement. “Yeah! Neil you should go through the pain of getting a _rubber band_ out of your hair!” Max says with sadistic glee.   
“No. No no no no we are not putting a rubber band in my hair. No. Period.” Neil objects shaking his head wanting to protect his curly hair._ _ _ _

____“Oh But you will” Max states, pulling a rubber band off of his wrist that he forgot about. “come on, if you don’t like it we could just cut it out”_ _ _ _

____“Stay back max- you’re not getting one of those in my hair…” Neil shrieks as max gets closer.  
“Nikki- hold him down for me won’t you?” Max calls out with a smile, stretching the rubber band with his fingers. “Okay!”   
A shriek escapes neil as Nikki tackles him too his bed. “Thanks” Max says, climbing on the bed as well, making quick work too bunch Neil’s shorter hair together and tie it with the rubber band.  
“There. Beautiful” max says pulling his hands back to admire his work.  
Neil lets out a whine, covering his face in embarrassment not wanting to know Max and Nikki’s reaction. “I mean it could be worse Neil, could have a giant bush of hair” Max says, poking at Neil.   
“I hate you. I hate you all” Neil mutters within his hands as if face blushes bright red. “Aw! He looks so cute” Nikki exclaims, giggling at Neil’s muffled scream on embarrassment.  
“Take this out of my hair max!” Neil whines sitting up, taking his hands of of his face feeling gross in wet sweater._ _ _ _

____“Okay okay, let me grab the scissors” Max says, jumping from Neil’s bed too his.  
“Max I’m getting you back for this I swear to god” Neil sighs as Nikki laughs her insides out, rolling all over Neil’s bed.   
“Actually...You know what Neil? I want you to know what I have to put up with.   
Now Go on, take it out” Max urges, placing the scissors in his back pocket. “I- how?” Neil asks, reaching up too tug at the band, hissing in pain when it pulls his hair. “What the hell? You willingly put up with this?” Neil asks.   
“Every time I get my hair wet or just want to relax, Neil. Feels great doesn't it” max asks smugly, crossing his arms.  
“God-cut it out already!” Neil says, failing too pull it out again._ _ _ _

____“Augh you’re such a baby, c’mere” max sighs, walking up to Neil Who had given up. “Thank you” Neil mutters, frowning when Max grabs his head by his chin, angling him so it’s easier to cut the rubber band. Nikki squeals silently too her self, looking at her ~~otp~~ best friends.  
“Nikki I swear to god, if you are taking this the way I think you are I’m going to kill you” Neil mutters, hearing the small click of the scissors as max pulls away. “Neil, hold still! I still have to get the band out” Max mummers, reaching up, making sure to be careful as he untangles the evil band.   
Neil sighs in relief as max pulls the band out before looking over at Nikki whose hands were over her mouth hiding a smile.   
“Nikki, whatever is going through your head right now needs to stop” Neil growls, squinting his eyes as max throws the band onto the ground._ _ _ _

____“Okay okay, so mean” Nikki mumbles, slowly inching too Max. “Hey Max how tangled will your hair get?” She asks looking at the mess. “Nikki do you really want to know..” max asks blandly looking over at the girl as the weather outside becomes worse. “Not really, now kiss!” Nikki shouts, pushing Max on Neil.  
“Nikki what the hell!” Neil shrieks, pushing max away from him as Nikki giggles at the two. “I’m gonna leave you outside!” Max threatens, denying the fact he was cherry red.  
“Good luck with that! I love the rain max! I’m unstoppable!” Nikki teases back while Neil goes silently red behind his hands._ _ _ _

____Suddenly the tent collapses, water soaking through it making sure to to soak the trio. “what the hell!” Max shouts.  
“Nikki what did you do?!” Neil yells, lifting up the cloth trying to find his way out. “I didn’t do anything!” “Guys I think tonight’s the night!” Max shouts, making Neil curse “shit-their gonna try to kill us!”   
“Well- just everyone but max, unfortunately I heard you declined our offer _Neil_ unlike your little _boyfriend_ over here” a voice says out making the three freeze. “Oh shit” Max mutters, feeling fearful as they sit in their spots getting drenched in rain._ _ _ _

____“Maxwell? Is that you? Why don’t you come out of there and help us get ready!” Daniel Suggests in a eerily happy tone.  
“Y-you know I am kinda fond of staying where I am”  
“Oh max, it wasn’t a question. Now give your little boyfriend your goodbyes and come and help us get ready won’t you?”   
Before anyone can do anything the tent tears open right were Max is, two hands grab the smallest of the trio “fuck! Help!” Max shouts, kicking at the air._ _ _ _

____“You agreed to this max- right when your done we’ll leave you alone and you won’t ever have to worry about it again” Daniel explains, starting back toward the woods he came from. “Fuck off!” Max shouts, screaming trying to get someone’s attention.  
“Now now max. We don’t want to startle anyone do we? This will be a surprise! Just imagine Max! All of these campers spread across this dump and you’re the last one standing! Isn't that just satisfactory, Max” Daniel explains as they walk out into a small clearing that was familiar to max. “N-no I’m not going to” Max stutters.  
“Oh Max...i didn’t say it was a choice. did I?” _ _ _ _

____“Stop! Why are you doing this!” Max shouts, hoping that Neil and Nikki were safe and trying to get David. “Because why not?” The man dressed in all white asks, setting Max down instantly being held down to the ground by two blurry copies of the other campers hold him still. “What the fuck! Where did these come from?” Max shouts, looking up and Daniel.  
“Well we all come from somewhere max. But I’m not allowed to share that” Daniel explains, folding his hands looking at the boy.  
“Besides I thought you’d like them! Just look at them!”   
Max looks up, hesitant to what was above him  
meeting face to face with a paler, fully dressed in white copy of him along with a copy of Nikki in the same outfit. “So fucking creepy” Max mutters.  
“It’s not creepy! I think white is a very mature color for children like you!” Daniel scoffs in offense, admiring the blank color.  
“Of course you do” Max mutters, turning his head to the side, anything to stop looking his copy in the eyes.  
“So, Maxwell. Are you helping or not? A deal's a deal you know” Daniel asks as his smile becomes a frown.  
“... fingers were crossed” Max mutters, thrashing slightly trying to catch the clones off guard.  
“Well that’s not being a very nice friend is it max? Mathias, Nicole. Why don’t you make sure our plan works. Just like we discussed” Daniel calls out looking up at the two copies. “Yes Daniel” The two respond at the same time “w-what plan!” Max shouts.   
“Why, the plan to eliminate every flesh bag at this site of course you silly goose!” Daniel giggles to Max’s distressed question. “Shit! No that’s bad!stop!” Max shouts, desperately trying to keep the two copies from trying anything._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Stop Stop Stop-“ Daniel sighs out, crossing his arms as the copies start to drag him away.  
“Listen Max, this is an easy decision. It’s life or death. But unfortunately for you it has to be Soo hard doesn’t it” The taller man draws out, rolling his eyes.  
“I’ll give you an exception. You continue to help, and you live. Decline and you’ll be thrown in the lake before everyone else attends this display of a _massacre_ ”  
“I- Fine…- I’ll help” Max mutters, making Daniel grin.  
“Let him go..” The all white figure says with a smile, throwing a small blade towards the end of Max’s feet as the copies practically let him fall to the ground. Max reaches forward, grasping the small blade in his hands before standing, looking up at the cheerful cultist._ _ _ _

____Daniel leads max out of the woods, keeping a close eye on the paranoid boy who was clenching his knife in fear. “Calm down maxwell, everything will be alright” the blonde smiles out making eye contact with max, leading him towards the counselors cabin. “Now max. I want you to wait by the mess hall. And Don’t even _think_ about leaving. You’d ruin all the fun I have planned for us” Daniel smiles, swiftly making his way in, meeting up with the two original counselors. _ _ _ _

____“Max? Is that you? How are your Han-..ds” David finishes out his sentence in shock to his blonde like twin.  
“David! How’s it been! It’s been a long time hasn’t it!”   
“Who the- you! I said I didn’t ever want to see you again you fuckin’ kool aid cult addict!” Gwen yells as the blonde holds his hands up chest level with a smile to show he didint want any harm.  
“Why Gwen! What a nice way to greet someone! You look good! Could use a bit of fashion like Jen but you look good!” Daniel exclaims lowering his hands, slipping one into his back pocket grasping his wavy blade passed down from generations of his twisted family.   
“What do you want you crazy fuck!” Gwen yells in anger, confusing David.   
Daniel takes a few steps closer to the female, making her instinctively shuffle backwards.   
“I just want to have a little fun and put this antique to use along with all of my beautiful campers!” Daniel bubbles, slowly pulling out the hand crafted blade bringing it up to his chest, twisting it within his fingers._ _ _ _

____“What are you trying to say _mr clean.._ ” Gwen growls, freezing to the touch of the cold steel pressing against the bottom of her her chin, lightly gliding across as Daniel twists it.  
“I’m saying I’d love to make room for this world by just simply cleaning out a few. That’s all. Now I need you two to do me a favor”   
Gwen closes her eyes, trying to think of something else other than having a complete psychopath gliding a knife under her chin.   
“I need you, to gather all of those little fucks into the mess hall in the next four minutes. Are you capable of doing that Gwen?...You too _scrawny_ ” he blurts out to David who was frozen to the ground.  
“Fuck no! Why would I listen to you!” Gwen Yells out in objection, clenching her fists as she tries to keep her eyes closed.   
“I don’t think that was a question _Gwen..was it_. Now you’re going to go out there and do what I say or end out first. Besides wouldn’t you like to watch?” Daniel sighs, pushing the blade up a little harder, enough to cause the slightest pain to Gwen. “Gwen just do it-“ David shakes out, concerned for his friend.”besides, you’ll get a little help. Jen will be there so don’t get to caught up in your female _chitter chatter_ ” Daniel says rocking his eyes side to side, retrieving the knife from Gwen’s skin kicking Gwen in the leg a bit to get her moving._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Daniel! We rounded up all the campers!” Mathias and Nicole say, running up too Daniel.  
“Good job you two. Now do we know where max is? Please tell me he’s still by the mess hall..” Daniel says with a sigh looking down at the clones as if they were his own children. “Last Time I checked he was still there” Mathias says, putting a finger too his mouth as he thinks.  
“Can you go check for me? That would be great. I’ll be out there in 16 minutes..Try to get Jen to make an announcement to distract the campers will you?” “Okay! Bye Daniel” Mathias says, practically beaming as Daniel ruffles his hair before sending him off._ _ _ _

____the clones of all the campers finish up rounding up everyone, leading them into the mess hall leaving the campers with their clones threatening to finish the deed within every second. “What’s going on!” Preston shouts, flinching back in fear as his copy holds a knife a little closer to him. “Now now campers I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation for this” David says, trying to reassure the kids.  
“David are you fucking blind?! They’re going to kill us!” Neil shouts in annoyance looking around for anything that looked close to max a he skimmed around the room. “Hello campers~” a cold voice says, walking into the mess hall as two short boys follow behind him. “Max? And-...max?” Neil asks out, tilting his head in confusion to the clone, obliviously knowing between the two. “Ah so you’ve noticed them” Daniel says, motioning for the two too step out from behind the taller male.  
“Max why such the long face?” Daniel asks looking over at the paranoid boy, giving him big eyes signaling for him to knock it off.  
“Everyone, I’d like you to meet, Mathias. There is a clone to every one of you so don’t get your hopes too high over Maxwell’s over here”  
“Stop calling me that” Max mumbles, leaning away from his clone.   
“Aw but it think it fits well for you! Besides _Maxwell_ , I think it might be time for us to get the celebration started!”  
Daniel smiles, folding his hands together as he looks around the room  
“I thought it already has, considering the knifes at everyone’s throats… or is that not formal enough?” Max mutters, rolling his eyes. “Perhaps it’s not if that’s what you’re implying, but that’s okay! We always have room for improvement!” Daniel states, making Max groan in pain from the positivity._ _ _ _

____“Umm- Mr.Daniel? Why exactly are there clones of us?” Space kid asks in utter confusion, being held by his clone clinking helmets every now and then. “Why not?” Daniel says “I mean you brats are difficult enough too deal with so I needed some _reinforcements_ ”.  
“No I just shows how fucking weak you are if you can’t do it yourself” Max blurts looking over at his usual trio. “Now now Max, behave and maybe Nikki and Neil might live” Daniel mutters.  
“Whatever just get your dumb speech over you slow fuck”_ _ _ _

____“Alrighty then, David you foiled my plans last time, so I’m gonna break you and I’m going to- ow!” Daniel hisses in pain, turning around too face Max who had penetrated his back with the knife given, ignoring the blood leaving his body.  
“No one messes with this failure of a camp, but me” Max glares up at Daniel, clenching the knife in his hands tighter. “Why you little-“ Daniel mutters, glaring down at Max. Max flinches away from his angry stare, biting back a scream when Daniel grabs him, lifting him off the ground. “Max!” Nikki shrieks out, slapping a hand over her mouth as Daniel looks in her direction. “Oh, look max they’re scarred for you” Daniel mutters, turning Max too face the group “fuck you!” Max shouts, kicking and twisting in Daniels grip. “Language maxwell. I thought we had a deal didn't we?” The blonde asks angling his head to the side a bit. “Fuck you and you're dumb deals!” Max exclaims, scratching the cultist’s arm. “Well then- time for you too ascend Max” Daniel states, pulling out his iconic knife, holding it too Max’s throat. “Fuck you” Max mutters before Daniel slits his throat, making blood fly out of his body.   
Daniel drops Max too the floor, turning away as he ignores David’s shouts of anger “ _kill them_ ” Daniel tells the camp clones making them all hold tightly on the campers as they copy the same as Daniel, letting them fall on command after the deed was finished,  
Leaving all of the campers silently on the floor in their own metallic fluid._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Ha ha the end  
You don’t get a happy ending in this household_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say I’m a sucker for awful endings


End file.
